HoA: Future's History
by Mini-Silver
Summary: There are new members in Sibuna, a new mystery that ties into the old mysteries, new couples, stronger friendships, and relationships will be tested. My idea for season 3.
1. Prologue

_Just because I love HOA and I can't really wait for a third season. These are some of my predictions and what I want the characters to be like, and who I want them with. Plus there is more Mick than any one in this chapter, just cause I missed him. _

**Disclaimer: Don't Own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Nina POV

Fabian and I are back together. Yay, at least now I know he doesn't like Joy. Well, I've known that but we never got together, it was just too complicated.

With Rufus and Senkhara gone, maybe I can finally have a normal life with a normal boy.

"Nina," Amber walked over and dragged me to window," So spill, is Fabina official again?"

I chuckled at Amber," Yeah, officially," I smiled.

"Yay," she exclaimed," guess what? Alfie and I are officially Amfie," she squealed.

"Amfie," wow, it would be Amber's name first," Congrats," we both hugged.

"Now let's go get our boy since their not men…yet…but they will be….cause they'll grow, yeah. You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes as we both walked over to Fabian and Alfie, who were talking to Mick and Eddie.

Eddie, who'd ever thought he'd be my Osirian? I guess it kinda makes sense, we are supposed to be opposites, and we kind of are.

He's a boy for one, he loves to eat, and he can sometimes be a jerk, well according to Patricia but I didn't know him that well, I guess that'll change now. After all, we have a thousand year old connection, it's probably destined. It's whatever though, we're friends, it's all good.

I looked over at Joy, she was talking to Patricia. We kind of settled our differences, she seemed okay with Fabian and me but then again it was Joy. However, she saved my life but so did Eddie, I guess we're all even.

Mick POV (Longest)

Mick was a bit upset since Mara was with Jerome. Jerome of all people, Mick didn't get it.

"What does she see in him? He's a total jerk and she's not," Mick thought as he joined Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie.

Eddie, he was the new boy and he's cool but to Mick, it seemed like he was replacing him.

"Hi guys," Mick greeted them with a small wave.

"What's wrong," Alfie asked and Mick looked over at Jerome and Mara.

"Oh…." Alfie realized," Sorry mate."

"It's cool I kind of expected it," Mick said," Mara kept mentioning him when we were talking."

"Ouch," Fabian said," you'll get over it," He patted Mick on the back after all they were best friends when he still lived at house.

It was then that Amber and Nina came over.

"Hey guys," Nina smiled.

"Hi…"Fabian said in a daze, he looked totally whipped.

"Come on Alfie, let's dance," without a response, Amber dragged Alfie to the dance floor.

"Poor Alfie," Fabian said.

"Typical Amber," Nina rolled her eyes and they all chuckled.

"It's weird seeing her and Alfie date too," Mick said," but then again Mara and me were weird too."

"What did everyone say," Eddie thought again," the athlete and the math geek." Mick gave a half-hearted smile even though it was his and Mara's joke.

Nina noticed the awkward atmosphere and changed the subject, "So Eddie, Mick here is really good at sports. I'm sure he knows about football."

"Really," Eddie asked," do you play?"

"A little," Mick said," I'm not that good though."

"Well we should definitely play sometimes," Mick nodded, "It's a good thing Patricia hasn't dragged me to dance," Eddie sighed.

."Well you did get her to dance once," Nina reminded," maybe she'll get you to dance too."

"Nah, Yacker's not like that," Eddie said and Nina shrugged. After that, they were giving each other awkward glances and there was really nothing to say.

"Ummm…." Nina tried to break the awkward atmosphere that appeared again but it was Fabian to the rescue.

"How about we dance too?" Fabian offered.

"I'd like that," Nina blushed and they went onto the dance floor, leaving Mick and Eddie by themselves.

"So…" Eddie spoke up," Sorry about the whole Jerome and Mara thing," He begun, "they just spent a lot of time together."

"It's cool," Mick shrugged, it really wasn't but Mick would get over it. "So you and Patricia,"

"Yeah, she's great," Eddie smiled. "I mean she's distant sometime but I get it now…"

"Oh cool," another awkward silence fell over them. As if on cue, Patricia and Joy walked over to them.

"Hey," Patricia smiled at Eddie and he returned it.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know…if you'd like to dance," Patricia asked and Eddie nodded.

"Only for you, Yacker," and they both went off leaving a confused Mick. He'd never seen Patricia dance in all her life.

"Those two," Joy shook her head," Eddie sure has changed Patricia."

"I see that," Mick said, thinking, "Gothic pixie has finally met her match."

"Guess everyone else is dancing," Mick nodded as he saw Jerome and Mara dance happily, he wasn't as bitter as he thought he'd be.

"Yeah, it sucks," Joy said glanced at Fabian and Nina. Mick had thought Joy and Fabian were bound to end up together till Nina showed and she disappeared. It was a little weird.

"Yeah sorry about you know Fabian and Nina." Mick apologized since everyone was apologizing to him about Mara and Jerome.

"It's not a big deal, just gotta move on. I can't just keep waiting for a boy who'll never look," With that said, Joy extended her hand out," What do you say? We're the only single people around, might as well enjoy ourselves."

"Uh…"Mick was hesitant but gave in," Sure why not," and they all started to dance.

Normal POV

Last night had been a fun night, everything was back to normal, or so everyone thought.

Nine and Amber had woken up earlier than the rest and were talking about what to do know that the whole mystery thing was over.

"Maybe we should have a Sibuna get together," Amber offered, "it would be a good closure."

"Maybe," Nina thought for a second, "But where? I mean Vera's stuff is still in the attic and I don't like the basement that much."

"Well we have the library, the exhibition is closed," Amber said.

"I guess," Amber squealed.

"Great I'll plan everything just leave it to me," She got some paper and started writing stuff down before she paused and looked at Nina, "I have a problem."

Nina sighed at her hopeless friend, "it's not like a split end or anything, is it?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "No, that'd be a serious problem; I'm just talking about a problem. I don't know whether I should invite Jerome, Eddie, and Joy…"

"Oh," Nina hadn't really thought about them. They all knew the secret and Joy was practically a Sibuna member thanks to Fabian and Jerome had always known, and Eddie, well he was her protector.

"I mean I guess," Nina said," I owe all of them my life."

"Alright, it's settled then, we'll have a closure and invite them to the gang but I still don't like Joy."

"Amber, be nice, we're all here because of her," Nina reminded.

"I'm grateful but she's still a witch," Amber said and got back to writing.

"Okay," Nina said and brushed her hair. So many things had changed and they'd be inviting more members into Sibuna. Plus now she'd get to know her protector even though the mystery was over.

Or so they had thought….

* * *

><p><em>Liked, not liked? Feedback appreciated. No flames please. <em>


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Don't Own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

****Normal POV

It had a couple of days since Senkhara and Rufus vanished thanks to the efforts of Sibuna, Jermone, and Eddie. Nina's grandma had returned to the states, Vera was gone, Victor was his usually creepy self, Jasper had decided to take on a job outside of the school campus, and Trudy was back as their house mother. Everything was right in the world.

Nina walked downstairs to help with the morning chorus, falling back into the regular routine.

"Good morning," Nina smiled as she entered the kitchen where Trudy was cooking some pancakes.

"Morning dear," Trudy smiled, "Would you mind setting the table, Eddie should be here soon to help you."

"Sure," Nina took some plates and started to set the table when Eddie walking in.

"Morning," He yawned and looked at Nina who gave him a small smile.

"Here let me help," He took the rest of the stuff from the kitchen and placed them on the table while Trudy finished making the pancakes.

"The others will probably up soon, might want to get started." Trudy smiled.

"It's okay, I'll wait," Nina said and grabbed a seat at the head of the table.

Eddie shrugged, "I guess more for me," He sat near Nina and started to eat.

"You really do like your food," Nina said as she watched him stuff his face. She wasn't disgusted but he definitely was her opposite.

"Yeah, best thing in the world," He smiled.

"I bet," Nina took a banana and ate it slowly.

"So Nina," Eddie began, "What do you know about the Osirian? I mean I'm yours but other than that I'm kinda lost on its cause."

"Oh…"Nina didn't know how much Eddie knew since he was new to the whole Egyptian mystery thing but she guessed she could fill him in.

"Well there is the Paragon, which is me, and then there's you, the Osirian, who's supposed to protect me since I'm the chosen one." Nina explained.

"Yeah," Eddie said," You know like last week when that freaky ghost showed up I felt like I had to protect you, kinda weird, huh?"

"I guess," Nina said," I mean we're supposed to be like Yin and Yang, complete opposites, balance each other out."

"Oh," Eddie said, "So I guess I'm supposed to protect you now, but from what?"

"Well…nothing," Nina shrugged, "there's no more mystery but…"Nina paused," I mean we have a club, Sibuna and if any mystery shows up we solve it."

"Right your weird little Scooby gang," Eddie said," Guess I know why Patricia couldn't tell me."

"Yeah sorry but since you're my Osirian, I mean you'd technically be a part of it." Nina said hesitantly.

"Really," Eddie looked surprised," I'm in," and without another thought he hugged her, "guess I'm part of the gang now." Nina nodded as they waited for the others to show up.

"Good morning everybody," Amber greeted as she and Alfie walked through the door and sat down to enjoy breakfast. Mara, Jerome, Fabian, and Joy also showed not that long after.

"So what are everybody's plans for today?" Trudy asked putting more food on the table.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Mick," Joy said as she grabbed an apple.

"Mick?" Mara asked," When were you and Mick close?"

"We're friends Mara, "Joy said," Plus, Amber and Alfie are coming too, aren't you guys?"

Alfie nodded, "Yeah we have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh goody, will he be stopping by the house?" Trudy asked," I know how much he likes my cooking."

"I'm sure we can bring him by," Amber said," after all, house of Anubis isn't the same without him."

"Do you guys know how long he's staying?" Fabian asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't," Mara said. "Me neither," Amber said and Alfie shook his head," Sorry."

"Well he told me he wasn't sure, maybe next week or so," Joy said.

"Wow Joy, it seems you and Mick are talking a lot," Jerome pointed out and Amber and Mara glared at Joy, who didn't take notice.

"Yeah I didn't know you two were so close," Patricia pointed out.

Joy only shrugged," We're not, he's just been around and since everyone's coupled up, we get to talk a lot. No big deal."

"Well it makes sense," Nina defended Joy, " if he figures out when he's leaving why don't you invite him over for dinner so we can all say bye."

"Sure," Joy said.

"Yeah and ask him when he and I'll get to finally play football," Eddie added, "I've been dying to play him since his mister sports."

Joy rolled her eyes, "If I see him," and Eddie shrugged as he continued eating alongside everyone else.

Victor POV

"Corbeire," Victor petting his crow, "We finally have the last ingredient to make the elixir of life," He looked at his father's ring, "but there's still something missing, the cup."

He walked out of his office and saw the kids walking out of the house, his eyes landed on Nina," and she has it." He whispered. "I'll have to get it."

He walked back into the office and skimmed through his translation of the book of Isis, "and we'll need one more thing, the ankh cross, with it, we will forever be immortal." He snickered.

"But I'll need help, and I know just who to call," He picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Yes, this time it's for sure but I'll need your help. Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in," the voice on the other line said.

* * *

><p><em>Who do you think the person is? It's someone I wish was there for the second season, but sadly, they weren't. Let me just tell you this now, Fabina and Peddie will be tested, and there will be new couples, like say, Neddie, Patrome, and Jabian, or not...haha we'll see. <em>


	3. Chapter 2

_So this just a chapter with the interaction of the characters. Nothing really special till next chapter. Also notice in the text messaging scene, I wrote as dialog just because I can't stand people who don't write properly, even though I can be wrong too, it annoys me.  
>Well hope you enjoy (: <em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or it's characters, only ones I make. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

Normal POV

Joy was texting as she, Patricia, Eddie were walking in the hallways together.

Patricia noticed and asked, "Who are you texting so much?" It wasn't like Joy to text someone without her knowing.

"Didn't think you had that many friends outside of your Scooby gang," Eddie said but Joy glared at him.

"I have other friends, Eddie." Joy said.

"Like who," Patricia was a bit curious, sure Joy had friends but not that many besides her and Mara that she really got along with.

"Just someone," Joy shrugged it off, "I'll see you guys later," and with that, she was scurrying off.

"Weird," Patricia said out loud as she and Eddie got to her locker.

"What is?" Eddie asked as he leaned against it.

"Joy, she's been distant lately. Like we barely talk now," Patricia said.

"Well maybe she's busy, with the whole Egyptian mystery thing." Eddie said.

"Wait what," Patricia looked at Eddie, "how'd you know about the mystery part."

"Well I'm the Osirian Yacker, I should know these things," He smirked," and I also know about Sibuna."

"What," Patricia couldn't believe that, "Who told you? Was it Joy? No Amber,"

Eddie chuckled," No, it was Nina. She invited me to join."

"Oh, when did you and her get so buddy, buddy?" Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"Are you jealous Yacker?" Eddie smirked as he found Patricia adorable when she got mad or jealous.

"As if," Patricia denied, "I just thought you'd ask me all those questions, not Nina."

"Well considering she's the chosen one and I have to protect her, it made sense." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I guess," Patricia murmured, "I have to talk to Nina real quick." With that said Patricia left Eddie wondering by himself.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes," still keeping secrets," and went to his first class.

o0o

"So did you tell Eddie about Sibuna," Amber asked.

Nina nodded her head, "Yeah and I sorta already invited him."

"That's fantastic, now just tell him to bring his stuff to our spot in the wood and we'll be set to go." Amber smiled.

Nina sighed," Okay," she really didn't have a choice. Amber was about to open her mouth again when Patricia came running up to them.

"Did you tell Eddie about Sibuna?" She asked.

"Yeah, why," Nina asked," is there something wrong?" Her eyes were filled with concern. She did always have an intendancy to worry too much.

Patricia shook her head," Nothing's wrong but why'd you tell him about the mystery thing? It's not like we have one on our hands, do we?"

"Don't be silly Patricia, the mysteries over but he has to protect Nina," Amber said and both Nina and Patricia looked at her questionably. "Don't look at me like that, its destiny."

"Whatever," Patricia said," so he's getting the ritual?" Amber and Nina nodded their heads.

"Yeah so are Joy and Jerome, if they want." Amber said," So ask Joy."

"Fine," Patricia agreed, "when?"

"This weekend at the woods," Amber said," and once that's settled we'll all be going to the library to have a closure party for Sibuna."

"Oh alright," Patricia then left.

"Now the only one left is Jerome," Amber said as she and Nina looked at him giddy with Mara. "Jara is so cute, but this is Sibuna business. We're gonna have to break them up."

"Wait what?" Nina asked," they just got together."

Amber rolled her eyes," Not like that Nina, we're just going to have to pull Jerome aside so we can talk to him."

"Oh," Nina was relieved," okay." They walked over to Jerome and Mara, who were talking.

"Hi guys," Nina greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Mara returned the smile.

"Can we borrow Jerome please?" Amber pulled Jerome by the arm, "we won't be that long."

"Uh okay," Mara looked a little doubtful but Jerome looked a little weirded out.

"Sorry," Nina waved bye and followed after. Mara gave an awkward wave too, and went into the classroom with a weird expression.

"What's the problem?" Jerome asked.

"It's about Sibuna, I'm sure you remember what it is," Amber said.

"Yeah," Jerome shrugged Amber off," What about it?"

"See we were thinking that you'd like to join, seeing as you know everything." Nina said.

"And why would I join?" Jerome asked.

"Well for one you'd be a super hero and another, you wouldn't get mixed up on the wrong side of things, "Amber said.

Jerome narrowed his eyes," Okay, whatever."

"Great," Amber squealed," we're meeting at the clearing in the woods this weekend," Amber informed. Jerome nodded and left.

"He didn't seem enthusiastic about it," Nina said.

"He'll have to warm up to the idea that he'll be helping the good guys for once and not getting mixed up with the bad ones." Amber said and went into their first class.

"I guess," Nina shrugged and walked in with Amber to see Fabian and Alfie smiling at them.

o0o

Joy was texting Mick when she noticed Nina and Amber walk in and sit next to Fabian and Alfie. It kind of felt bad seeing all these couples.

Even Jerome had a girlfriend, Mara; it was weirder than Mick and Mara. Joy sighed; she was the only one at House of Anubis without a boy by her side, but she didn't need them, she had good friends, and Mick and she were talking so it was fine.

"So are we still hanging out after school?" Joy read Mick's text.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Joy didn't know Mick enough to know what he'd like to do.

"Well since Amber and Alfie are coming, something could do together." Mick was such a nice guy.

"Yeah what we get ice cream and watch a movie or something," Joy suggested.

"Sounds good," Mick wrote back.

"I'll let them know and see you later," Joy sent.

"Cool, see you later," Joy smiled. It was refreshing to talk to someone new and not to have to worry about being called a 'witch' crushing over someone else's guy. Not that she cared or anything, but it felt nice.

Before she could go over to Alfie and Amber and tell them about the plans, Patricia walked in alone since Eddie was talking to Jeremy.

"Hey I gotta talk to you," Patricia took a seat next to her.

"Why what's wrong? Is it Eddie and jealousy issues?" Joy assumed.

Patricia shook her head, "Like I'd ever get jealous,please?" Joy rolled her eyes," It's got to do with Sibuna."

"Oh, I thought that was over." Joy said.

"It is, but we'll since your sort of part of Sibuna we want to make it official." Patricia explained, "Amber thinks you need to do the ritual."

"Ritual?" That sounded weird but the whole Egyptian thing was weird and dangerous. She almost lost her life to it but she moved on, it wasn't the first time that it happened to her either. As long as she was safe and sound, she was fine.

"Yeah just come with me to the clearing this weekend and we'll get it over with," Patricia said," plus Eddie and Jerome are joining too, so you're not going to be alone."

"Okay, that's cool." Joy said, it also felt nice being included with everyone else, it made her happy.

o0o

"So Jerome I was thinking we could have our first date this weekend," Mara said as they were sitting in their first period waiting for their teacher.

"I can't this weekend, I sort of have prior obligations," Jerome said. He couldn't just miss out on Sibuna stuff since everyone else would make it a big deal and he didn't want to deal with drama.

"Oh, not even Sunday?" Mara asked hopefully.

Jerome thought for a second," I have plans with the family but I mean Poppy likes you, the one thing we actually have in common, so you could tag along."

"Yeah that'd be fine," Mara was hoping for a little alone time with Jerome but she didn't mind, at least they got to spend time with each other.

"Great," Jerome smiled and kissed Mara on the cheek which earned a blush from her.

Soon, the teacher walked in and they started class.

o0o

Victor was waiting at the library where he had agreed to meet his new partner in crime since the society was gone and he needed help finding the cup and cross.

"Why is she taking so long?" Victor thought impatiently. Soon enough the woman drove a car up to the library and exited out. "Finally," Victor mumbled.

"It's good to see you again Victor, "She said, her hands in her pocket and her hair blowing in the wind.

"Good to see you too, Delia."

* * *

><p><em>Didn't expect her did you? lol. Anyways, if you forgot, Delia is the nurse who helped Alfie during his turmoil and sickness, and watched Rufus since she was part of the secret society.<em>  
><em>Anyways let me know what you think. <em>


End file.
